


A Wish Come True

by UnfunnyClown



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Gen, How Do I Tag, I literally don’t know how to tag, Jester Mod, Other, btw it’s all platonic, does this count as suicide???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: When he was a little boy, he always wanted to go to space.And in a twisted way, his friends made it come true.
Relationships: Dinosaur.exe & Oofistooshort, FatMemeGod & MrBlaza, FatMemeGod & SocksFor1, FatMemeGod & TBVG, Joocie & Oompaville, LaffenGas & SocksFor1, MrBlaza & SocksFor1, SocksFor1 & Joocie, SocksFor1 & Joocie & Oompaville
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just adding a note to flex on being first to publish fanfic on this website about the Socks Gang  
> Additional note, I forgot about Shroobz until I almost finished this so uh-

_When he was younger, he’d look out into space.  
On every night in which he can’t sleep._

_ He always liked the starry nights, admiring it with focus eyes he’d never show outside his room. He wanted to reach out and touch the stars, or at the very least, be closer to them.  _

_ He always had an interest space as long as he can remember.  _

** There are two impostors among us **

The announcement by the spaceship itself caught everyone’s attention, especially Socks’. He was the captain, after all.

“Wait what?” He nearly screamed out but he managed to hold back. However, it would be a lie to say his voice didn’t raise. He had a reason to react the way he did though.

What exactly did the voice mean by...  _impostors_?

Surely it has to be an error? A weird error but... an error either way...

  
There was doubt engraving in the back of his mind however. He turned around towards his crew, his group of friends who worked so hard to adventure out into space with each other.

“Take off your helmets!” Socks commanded. He took off his own to prove his innocence. He was quickly met with disappointment when he saw the familiar faces of his friends. 

“What does... the ship mean?” Joocie asked out. His expression succumbed into one of confusion. Narrowed eyebrows, within his eyes confusion and concern was clear and his mouth pouting ever so slightly. 

Normally, that was all it took for Socks to even consider Joocie as innocent. But paranoid took its course and caution grew heavy in his heart. He wasn’t thinking straight, if that wasn’t clear. 

Anyone, and absolutely  anyone in this very room could the... ‘ impostors ’. Whatever that means, but then again it could just be an error...except that was highly unlikely. MIRA spent years perfecting their spaceships for travel, so as much as he despised the idea...

Someone,  _ two someone’s actually _ , on the ship has been replaced. 

_They met in school.  
What a surprise._

_Astrology was the subject, if he remembers correctly. It was some form of... group project? Jesus, it feels like that was centuries ago now._

_He doesn’t remember exactly what the project was about, but he does remember meeting the very group he went to space with in that project._

_At first they were quiet and overly polite, except the few who were already friends before then. They teased and made jokes with each other while the others simply watched amused._

_They agreed on working on the project outside of school on a Friday night, and when they met up they almost got sidetracked immediately. From there on out, they slowly grew to become a close knitted group of friends._

_He felt warmth for the first time in his cold, chilly life._

“Hey uh, Socks?” He turned around to find Laff. 

They were the only two left in storage, or the bottom of it at least. Everyone else having separated to do their tasks as a way to distract themselves. 

They have just gotten out of decontamination, where they’re showered clean so they don’t contract any foreign diseases from the planet. Freshly after the spaceship announced that it detected two impostor among them. 

His expression was hidden away by his gas mask, making it so no one was truly aware of whatever he’s feeling. Now normally he wouldn’t be bothered by this as it’s his friend’s free choice and privacy. However now? Now he wanted to so badly rip off the mask to see if some...  _ something  _ replaced his friend.

Socks held back though, simply acknowledging his friend’s greeting, “Yeah Laff?” 

“Shouldn’t we report back to MIRA about what the ship... detected?” He hesitantly asked. Socks tried to push back his paranoia thoughts and assumptions. Laff’s the communication guy, if anything this proves his innocence. The hesitation most likely comes from the fact that he was nervous... _scared even_ , about what the ship discovered. 

“Yeah, we should.” He looked away from Laff, nodding his head. He needed... he needed to do some tasks to distract himself. 

Desperately. 

He doesn’t work well under pressure. 

“I’ll go do that, since communication’s my room, ya know?” Laff half heartedly joked. An attempt to light up the mood between them. It worked as a small, barely noticeable grin cracked onto his face. “Yeah. See you later?” 

He looked over to Laff. Despite his gas mask hiding his expression away, Socks felt like he was returning the smile. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” Laff nodded his head at him. He away into the right, heading into communication. Socks looked back into storage, opening up a holographic screen that told him all of his tasks. 

He had no tasks in storage, electrical it is. 

_ When he was younger, he always felt cold. _

_ No matter the amount of blankets he wrapped himself in, he always felt like he’s on the brim of a freezing, cold death. _

_ When he was younger, he was a fool. _

_ Space looked so warm to touch to him, with the stars sprinkled around the night sky shinning so bright like the sun. Just in littler amounts. _

_ He later learned that in space, it’ll be cold, probably colder than he’s used to. He was a bit upset upon learning that, but he was willing to give up the warmth he’ll never feel for even a chance to in space. _

_ Then he met his group of friends who were just as interested in space as him, maybe less but it made him beyond happy to find people similar. _

  
_The first warmth he has ever felt._

_He was hesitant now, to venture off into space._

_Will the cold truly be worth it? To give up the warmth of his friends, their laughter, their touch, their everything._

_Will it be worth it? To give up warmth that gave him more joy than getting lost into space._

_He was conflicted._

_ Space has always been fascinating to him, the wonder of the unknown, of what’s out there. Yet the warmth of their friendship was addicting. They easily put a smile on his face and bring him out of a poor mood, laughter always find itself in their presence. _

_ So imagine the pure joy he felt when he was told that they’ll go to Polus together.  _

_ He was aware of how lucky he was, being able to not only achieve his childhood dreams but being able to keep the warmth of his friends with him.  _

_He rushed to deliver the news, bursting into the room screaming. The excitement basically radiating off him._

_ He was once again a child that day.  _

Socks stared, dumbfounded at the locked doors to electrical. He jumped and turned to his right, finding the doors to storage locked. 

He swears if the doors to lower engine are locked as well...

He sighed out and walked over to the panel on the left of the door. He tapped onto it, entering the code specifically assigned to him. He narrowed his eyes when the screen turned red, denying him entrance. 

He backed off. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall, glaring daggers into the door as if it’ll open under pressure. 

Socks looked over his left upon hearing voices and footsteps nearing. Joocie and Oompa was chatting, most likely about what the ship said earlier. Oompa looked over to find him there.

“Oh hey Socks. What are you doing here?” He admittedly stared at the plastic eye headband too long. “I was  going  to do my tasks in electrical.” He gestured towards the locked doors. “But the doors shut on me as I was just about to walk in.” 

“Can’t you just open it?” Joocie questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Socks sighed out and looked back to the doors. “You think I haven’t try?” 

Just as those words left his mouth, the door abruptly slid opened. 

“Oh come on!” Joocie and Oompa’s laughter was background noise as he walked into electrical. 

He didn’t noticed their laughter cutting short when a scream tore itself out of his throat. His eyes stay glue to the tore, bloody body of his friend. 

  
*** ~ Warning: Slight Gorey Description ~ ***

His entire face was ripped off, at least the skin was, a bit of bone can be found there. His eyeballs were entirely gone, as if they were never there in the first place. His arms were twisted so, so far, it might’ve past a full three hundred and sixty turn. His legs were separated from the knees, whatever was below the knees were no longer there. 

*** ~ End of Gore ~ ***  
  


The blood though, it was so, so bright. Light was even reflecting off of it, if he looked closer, he could find himself in the bloody pond. 

Although, that didn’t horrify him at all. Scarred him? Of course! His scream said it all, however the victim’s identity  especially caused his heart to drop into a dark pit of his stomach. 

The two top hats on his head, slightly drifting and almost falling off. The suit was slightly tore up, the tie clinging his throat which hinted to him being strangled by his own tie. That thought alone, made him sick. 

This just shows them that whoever the impostors are, they’re just a heartless killer. No care for whatever future he could have. 

Socks fell onto his knees and his voice turned horse. Hot tears falling down his face, slipping its way into his mouth and dripping onto his pants. 

_ It’s too hot it’s too hot it’s too hot it’s too hot it’s too hot it’s too hot  _

_It’s_

_To **o**_

__

_**Hot** _

_cold cold cold_

_GIVE ME BACK THE COLD I WANT THE COLD  
I DON’T WANNA BE WARM ANYMORE LET ME FREEZE_

“ _Nadwe!_ ”

His voice burnt so much. 

_ How does a teenager end up in a ship almost full of grown adults? _

_ It’s simple, really.  _

_You just have to be in the higher ranks with an okay-ish reputation, along with your friends who happens to work in the MIRA obviously. You have to work in the MIRA in order to drop hints to let your friend please join the space mission._

_Or beg._

_Like Oompa did._

_He almost has no dignity left._

_Somehow, if that worked. Then you just simply get his parents’ permission._

_That’s how Nadwe got onto the ship._

_Honestly, none of them even expected for him to do task alongside with them. They were just content with him being there._

_ They can easily entertain themselves without Nadwe. But to say that his appearance didn’t add onto the light, carefree atmosphere would be a lie. _

_ He might’ve be a bit jealous that Nadwe have gotten to see space so much earlier than him. However, he quickly brushed it off and jokes started being made. _

_ Despite the jokes made about Nadwe being so unbelievably stinky, only rivalled by Meme, everyone cherished his presence on the ship. _

_ It might’ve been a little bit more empty if he wasn’t onboard. Probably not too noticeable but, _

_ Empty, nonetheless.  _

He didn’t noticed that they changed locations. The tears made everything blurring and ringing overtook any other noises. 

He had no idea how long he has been there, trembling and shaking so much to the point he could be compared to a leaf in a windy weather.

_Easy to crush and destroy_.

Except in windy weather, you’ll feel cold. Socks felt hot. The tears was burning his face as it drip, dri p _ped_ ,  _dripped_ onto his clothed knees. He doesn’t know if any words were coming out of his mouth, but Christ, did his throat hurt. It felt like it was on fire, making it far too hot. 

Socks absolutely cherishes the warmth his friends give him, but this was far too hot, ho _t_ ,  _hot_ . He’ll rather have the freezing cold he was once so familiar with over the burning hot that was currently overtaking him. 

When he eventually returned to reality, he felt eyes burning into him.

_ That word, burning. Socks wouldn’t say he hates anything seriously. _

_ But the burning? _

_ It was whether close alongside with hot.  _

“Socks? You there?” Slowly, he blinked away the overwhelmingly hot tears as he returned into reality. He immediately noticed how brighter it was then back in the dreaded electrical.

_Where was he?_

He immediately recognised the blue, circular table that he was holding onto with a death grip. 

He was in cafeteria, that he realised. 

He slowly sat onto one of the matching, blue bench surrounding the table.

His knees felt weak. 

How long has he been standing there? Why haven’t he sat down?

Why... haven’t his friends done anything? 

He reached out to grab his visor, pulling it over his eyes to shield his eyes away from everyone else. 

It was the first time he ever felt the need to hide away from his friends. 

He looked up and found everyone staring at him with concern. Well.. not everyone per say. 

“Socks are you... you’re there, right?” Meme changed mid question, deciding that whatever the first question was, it was unfitting. “Yeah.” He nodded his head. Slowly, the image of Nadwe’s remains slipped back into his mind. “Yeah, I’m- I’m here.”

“So uh..” Laff coughed out, taking lead of the conversation. He took seconds before continuing hesitantly, debating what direction to take the conversation to. “What happened?” 

He choked out, his mouth left gaping open. He wanted to say so many things, explain the terror he just witnessed, forever engraved into the back of his mind. However, nothing have come out his voice. 

Joocie took charge of the situation. 

“Me and Oompa met Socks outside of electrical, which was locked away for some reason,” Joocie started. Socks felt a hand touched his shoulder, he reacted with a flinch. Either Joocie didn’t notice it or ignored it for the shake of explaining everything. “Then the door opened, he walked in and screamed out. We rushed in after him and found him kneeling over Nadwe’s dead body.” 

How Joocie managed to keep his voice steady was a mystery to him.

Woolf looked over to him, opening his mouth, probably to ask him a question. Before deciding against it and turning towards Oompa instead.

“Oompa, can you confirm this?” He interrogated Oompa, eyeing him with a look that can poison. “Oh yeah sure, definitely.” Oompa nodded his head. His choice of words and staring off into space made it clear he was distracted by something. “I... his body was just... yeah.” 

Or he also was processing the sight.

They stayed there, letting the silence loomed over them. A moment of silence, to pay respect to their fallen friend. 

A teenager who was robbed of his future. 

_ When they were younger, they would always stick with one another. Once together, it would be impossible to separate them. _

_ The first memory that’ll come to his mind is when they met in astrology.  _

_ The teacher hand selected them to be in a group together. Maybe they assumed that they would get actual work done. They did, but only at the beginning because as soon as they got to actually know each other, the rest of the progress was thrown out the window. _

_ When they met in one of their house, the talk spiralled into them talking about the video games and space. They eventually started cracking jokes with each other and suddenly by the end of the night, they were best friends.  _

_ He remembered that Blaza was the one that decided to ask everyone out to hang out with them.  _

_ It wasn’t a surprise really. Blaza has always been the most shameless.  _

_ While the others have an arguably healthy level of confidence, Blaza was unmatched. His unbelievable amount of confidence came to the point that he looks like a fool. _

_ Or maybe he just simply, does not any form of have dignity what so ever. Which was admittedly more likely than him actually having confidence in himself.  _

_ Even though certain situations that can get him killed, he liked Blaza for that. Of course, that wasn’t the sole reason but it was one of his more attractive traits.  _

_ He didn’t think twice before accepting the invitation to hang out with people he met in a group project, because it was Blaza who decided that they all should become friends outside of school. _

_ Add the fact they knew of each other since kindergarten.  _

_ Believe him when he says that he trusts Blaza with his life. _

They separated after the meeting, Socks desperately wanted to run off and stay in a corner just to progress everything that just happened. He ran off into upper engine for some alone time. 

Maybe he has a death wish.

Maybe he’s just thinking irrationally. 

Maybe it was both option.

Maybe it was simply just nothing! 

But he just wanted to be alone. 

Blaza had other plans however.

“Hey Socks!” He didn’t even look back to know who it was. He wasn’t smiling but some weight have been lifted. 

“Hey Blaza.” 

He heard footsteps running up to him, immediately causing him to freeze in his steps. He shook the paranoid thoughts away, reminding himself that this was Blaza. As painful as it was to think that Blaza was replaced with a duplicate, but Socks like to imagine that he knows Blaza well enough to tell if he has been replaced. 

The loud, unnatural silence snapped him out of his head. 

He looked over to find Blaza on his right. His eyebrows narrowed with a smile of concern on his face. He let Blaza moved his visor back up, revealing his eyes to him. 

He trusts Blaza.

“You good there?” He asked, leaning closer to him. Socks looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “You heard what I saw, you should know.” 

A silence washed over him. He felt Blaza’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Blaza quickly changed his mind and just patted his back instead, rubbing circles on it. 

While the silence felt unnerving as Blaza was usually the loud, talkative type, Socks somehow managed to find it comforting. It simply made him appreciate his friend more. He knew when to be quiet and when to be cracking jokes. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“You don’t need to apologise, it’s not like you’re the one that killed him.” 

They stayed together, simply just bathing in the silence while they wondered around the spaceship. They barely encountered anyone, and when they had, they had a small talk with them being oddly careful around Socks. He didn’t payed any mind to it however, he just wanted a distraction.

They stayed with each other until the next body was reported. 

_ Time is an odd thing. _

_ It felt like only yesterday he was staring out of his bedside window into the starry night sky. Now he was stargazing on a hill that Joocie randomly found with all of his friends.  _

_ None of them intended to get any, actual sleep if the amount of coffee brought there said anything. However despite this, some of the others like Laff and TBVG was setting up tents. _

_ Socks probably should’ve been helping them. It was literally past midnight, they were most likely not awake enough to be setting up tents. However like always, the night’s stars distracted him.  _

_ He felt less bad as Blaza was by his side, watching the stars with him in silence.  _

_ “When you say you like space, I wasn’t expecting you to like it so much that you’re not setting up your own tent.” He heard Joocie’s voice from behind him, growing closer. He shrugged and simply dismissed his words. “I’ll just share a tent with Meme.” _

_ “Hey! What about me?” He laughed out and glanced to his right, finding Blaza pouting at him like a child, even crossing his arms. “Maybe you should’ve set up your own tent.”  _

_ He heard Joocie laughed out, sounding closer to him. He looked over and found that Joocie had sat down next to him.  _

_ “So, I see that you have decided to join us.” He slowly raised an eyebrow, a small smile made its way onto his face. Joocie shrugged, laughing out. “I just saw that you were very focused on the sky and was wondering why.” _

_“I mean, it’s really beautiful to look at, can you blame me!” He gestured towards the stars. “It’s just- so mesmerising and intriguing. Like- what’s out there! There’s so many unexplored planets and stars!” He threw his hands out, looking back to the stars. “I’m so curious about what’s out there! I just wanna- explore space so badly.”_

_ “You sound a lot like a nerd right now,” Meme interjected. He laughed out when he turned to glare at him. “Shut up Meme!”  _

_ He looked back towards the sky. His smile grew upon hearing Joocie and Blaza’s laughter.  _

_ “What’s so funny over here?” TBVG asked out, entering the scene. He looked over and found him next to Meme. “I noticed how Socks almost immediately went to stargaze as soon as we got here,” Joocie started before anyone had any opportunity to insult each other. “I was just wondering why so I asked him.” _

_ “I just always wanted to go to space when I was a kid.” He shrugged out and looked back up into the stars. “It looked...  _ warm _.”  _

_ “What does that even mean?” Meme laughed out. His face flushed red when he realised what he had said. _

_ “Okay I know it doesn’t make sense at all but it just- I-” His brain short circuited. He quickly gave up and sighed out, “It looks cool, alright.”  _

_ They laughed out at his embarrassment.  _

_ “Okay, moving past you being a nerd.” He turned around to give a sharp glare at Meme before turning back. “I can get why you wanna go to space, it’s cool.” _

_ “Wouldn’t it be lonely?” Blaza questioned. He sighed out and shrugged. “Even though I’m studying to become an astronaut, I’m not really sure if I want to be for that reason,” He confessed, slumping slightly. “I like it here with you guys.” _

_ “Aww Socks!” He jumped when he felt arms wrapped around his shoulders. He would slap them away but it’s Meme and he absolutely would refuse to release him. “I guess you’re nice to be around as well.” _

_ He scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _

_ Joocie chuckled. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll go to space together.” “That would be the best possible timeline.” His eyes moved to his friends around him. _

_ “Well welcome to the best timeline according to Socks,” TBVG spoke up, a noticeable grin on his face. “Where we’ll stick with each other until the end of time itself. Nothing will separate us.” _

“It’s Joocie!”

“It’s Jo _ ocie! _ ”

“ _ It’s Joocie! _ ”

Meme nonstop repeated himself like a broken record, with each words, his voice raised in pitch. He was pointing at the accused aggressively, a shadow over his goggles and a scowl on his face. 

“Wait no no no!” Joocie raised his hands up. “It’s not what it looks like-!” “Oh sure,” Meme interrupted, they all felt him rolling his eyes under those goggles. “I saw you just jump out of the vent and kill Woolf!”

“No, I was just doing my download with Woolf then I turn around and he’s dead!” Joocie screamed his defence louder. Meme laughed maniacally. He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, facing Joocie. “TBVG was with me, Joocie! You’re not getting away with this.” 

“I was... slightly behind you Meme,” TBVG nervously confessed, a distressed laugh coming out of him. “But I  was close enough to see if he were to kill anyone.” 

“Then it’s Meme and TBVG!” Joocie accused back. “What! How?” TBVG turned towards him. “Because there’s two impostors on the ship and there was two bodies behind me!”

“Now mates, let’s try to calm down-”

“Two bodies that you killed!”

“Wait there was two bodies-?”

“I believed you at first Joocie but now that you’re accusing me-”

“They must’ve done it while I was doing my task!”

“There’s no way you wouldn’t have noticed-!”

If you compared the last meeting to this one, it was drastically different. 

Everyone was screaming, trying to get their points in over the main two arguing. Laff and Oompa was desperately trying to get everyone to calm down, only to add onto more of the noise. Dino was just watching, looking around the room trying to understand the blurry words they were all screaming out. 

It was loud to say the least. 

While Socks was mostly unaware in the first meeting, he was very much aware this time, and he did not appreciate the words banging against his head. 

He didn’t lasted long at all.

“Will you idiots,  just shut up! ” Socks snapped and slammed his hands onto the table, standing up. His throat was horse and burning again just from screaming that out and his hands burned from the force of him hitting he table. 

Far, far too hot.

He desperately needs to cool down. 

It worked however, and all the eyes were on him. Socks didn’t noticed his heavy breathing until he calmed himself down. He sat back down, all while focusing on the table. 

“Everyone...  shut up .” He grabbed his head and rested his elbows onto the table. He knew Meme held back a remark to that.

“Stop acting like we don’t have all the time in the world!” Socks threw his hands out, facing everyone. He gestured to the window of cafeteria. “Everyone will get a turn to speak, alright.” 

He looked over towards Meme. 

“Start from the beginning, alright?” He commanded. His eyebrows were narrowed and his lips was a straight line. Meme nodded his head, immediately sensing Socks’ change.

He began to tell his version of the story, starting from after the first meeting ended. He explained every tasks he did, everyone he encountered and everywhere he has been. Everyone he mentioned jumped in, confirming Meme’s story and even adding them seeing him do the task.

“This doesn’t look good for you Joocie,” Socks commented at the end of Meme’s story. He forced a laughter out of himself. Joocie giggled out nervously. “Yeah but it’ll work out for me.”

“Yeah, sure. Tell that to the airlock.” Socks snapped towards Meme with a glare, effectively shutting him up. He looked back towards Joocie. “Start from the beginning like Meme.”

And so he did. He explained much more carefully, adding in a lot of details that felt a little bit unnecessary. He started the tale with a conversation he had with Laff about the report button that appeared when he stumbled upon the body. Laff popped in and confirmed it.

However after that, he explained that he actually decided to be a detective and scrounge out clues. Obviously he was interrupted, questioned on his lack of tasks done. To which he responded to by simply explaining he stopped to do quick tasks such as fuelling the engines and redirecting power. 

“Then why were you supposedly doing downloads in navigation?” Meme immediately cut in, glaring at him. “I saw Woolf and Muffin around enough to the point that I cleared them in my mind,” Joocie immediately shot back. “Plus, Woolf was also skeptical about me, Socks and Oompa finding Nadwe’s body so he questioned Oompa to confirm it.” 

“Wait a minute...” Oompa spoke out, catching everyone’s attention as he barely even spoke at all. “Do you have something to share with the class, Oompa?” Socks questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t there vents in security, medbay and electrical?” Oompa purposed. “Yes, go on?” Laff encouraged, leaning closing. “I was walking by and heard the door opened on my left which caught my attention,” He continued, his eyes widening. “I walked in and found Joocie...”

“Okay, but that was actually just a coincidence,” Joocie interjected. “I noticed something off about the vents and got a closer look when the doors closed,” He quickly spat out, suddenly picking up in speed. “I tried to open the door with the panel but it denied me entrance so I just waited until the doors opened.” 

“Socks how close was the body to the vents?” The daunting silence that followed after the question left an uncomfortably deep pit in his stomach. Oompa probably didn’t realised what he asked up until he actually said.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I thought I was being big brain and-”

“The body’s still in electrical why are you asking me?” Socks interrupted him, his eyes focusing on just the table. 

“We uh,” Tb spoke up. “Me and TBVG decided to move his body into storage, in the biggest cooler we can find... so we can reserve his body and burry it back on Earth,” He explained. He was smiling nervously. “We uh.. were planing to tell you when the second meeting happens.”

“Oh.”

“So uh, before you move the body, how close was he to the vent?” Oompa awkwardly inserted the question, nervousness clear in his voice. It took a moment before Tb answered, “He was literally right next to the vents.”  
  


“Get Joocie out! He’s the impostor!” Meme yelled out, slamming his hands onto the table and standing up. “Get him out! Get him  out! Get him out! ”

“Wait no no no!” Joocie stood up with raised hands in front of him. “How would I have reported the body if I was impostor?”

“ I  reported the body!” Meme screamed out. 

“Oh!” Laff yelled out in realisation. “Meme what did the report thing look like?” He asked suddenly, quickly confusing everyone. However, TBVG seemed to know where Laff was going with this as he answered after a second. “There was holographic screen of a megaphone that came from our wrist device that’s connected to the ship.” 

“Yeah that’s what it looks like?” Meme vouched, sounding just as confused as everyone else felt. Oompa gasped out and stood up. “You didn’t report the body yourself!” He screamed out in realisation. “You reported it using my thing!”

“Get him out! _G_ _ et him out! _ ”

Time likes to mess with people.

One moment, Socks watched as everyone screamed out and everything slowly derailed with him giving up on trying to calm everyone  as it clearly didn’t worked earlier . Next thing he knows, Blaza and Meme were dragging Joocie towards the airlock while he screamed and fought against them. 

After he was shot out of the airlock, the spaceship suddenly announced something, startling everyone. 

** Joocie was An Impostor. **

_ Friendship is a funny thing. _

_ One moment you’re joking around with them and the next they were screaming angrily at each other.  _

_ Everyone else separated them.  _

_ Tb was genuinely one of the nicest people he met. Even though he had no idea how to comfort, he always tried his best to be there.  _

_ He’ll always let them cry on their shoulders, venting out their problems and everything. He’ll offer physical comfort to them ranging from patting his back to hugging and rocking them back and forth. If he had it, he’ll offer them their favourite snacks and food.  _

_ If they wanted to keep it a secret, he never mentioned it until they were alone just to check on them. _

_ If they wanted to never mention it ever again, he would wipe the memory away and never bring it up again.  _

_ If they wanted a friend, he would always be there for them. _

_ He knows because Tb have done all of those for him. He struggled with reproaching affection, but he would try his best to show Tb he cares just as much for him.  _

_ So when he started overthinking about his friendships with the rest of them,  _

_ When he started worrying about falling apart with his friends,  _

_ When it all gets too much and no one is else there, _

_ He can always relay on Tb to be there. _

_ It’s funny.  _

_ How he can be friends with someone as kind as Tb and yet be friends with someone as horrible as Meme.  _

_ They were always fighting, screaming on the top of their lungs. Sometimes they unintentionally said something that were hurtful to the other, and depending on who said it, it could take up weeks to months until they made up.  
  
_

_ It was surprising on how they managed to make it this far into their relationship. _

_ He guessed it was just how they bonded and interacted with each other. Although he would prefer if they switch it up a bit with a few quiet moments with each other. He would he wouldn’t mind some intimate moments but... he very much did. _

_ Well Meme did have his moments where he was kind and sweet towards him, he did not appreciate Meme straight up violating his personal space. With sudden kisses, hugs and any other form of affection.  _

_ Not just platonic kisses on the cheek and all that, but also straight up on the lips.  _

_ This man has definitely ruined how he views relationships. _

_ However, he have simply grown used to it and even though he’ll never admit it to Meme’s face, he preferred those violating moments over their arguments.  _

  
_Friendship are interesting._

_ How they can be so drastically different from each other in more ways than just expressing affection.  _

_ How they can bring out some of the best of someone. _

_ How you can find so many, different and unique people that are so drastically different from each other, and yet they could be friends with each other.  _

_ Friendships are truly something else. Built on time and trust in each other.  _

_ For that reason, he can confidently say that friendships were more fascinating than space to him. _

When the lights went off, it easily caught him off guard. 

At the time, he was in admin, staring off into space. He purposely positioned himself so it’ll look like he was watching the map. He just... simply didn’t want to do anything. 

It would be hard to get it out of him but he’ll admit that he somewhat trusted Joocie. Even though he knew it wasn’t the actual Joocie but some sort of alien impersonator, however despite that his mind had a hard time separating them.

He spoke faster when he was defending himself or rather, caught. He offered silence comfort in the form of soft touches. He didn’t back down when everyone was fighting against him. He laughed at the perfect time. 

It didn’t mastered everything of course. 

He didn’t stopped to acknowledge how suspicious he looked. He immediately jumped on accusing Meme and TBVG back as if it was just a game of tag. 

It didn’t directly copy and pasted Joocie’s personality but it was close, far too close for his liking. 

It was so close, that Socks stupidly felt betrayed by it. 

He was shaking, alone in admin,  at least he thinks so, he didn’t bothered to look around , on the verge of a breakdown when the lights went off, snapping him back into reality. His attention immediately shifted towards the glowing, green map on the admin table instead of the holographic screen that popped up and told him to go electrical. 

He noticed how everyone started going to electrical, body popping from anywhere such security to lower engine, shields to storage and all that, all except one. He realised that someone wasn’t leaving medbay while a good amount of people was in electrical.

Socks is a curious person. He has little to no sense of impulse control.

‘Curiosity killed the cat’ was often told to him, to which he’ll respond with, ‘But satisfaction brought it back’. 

So obviously, he immediately headed to medbay to find who was there and why. It was still dark when he was heading towards medbay so he occasionally bumped into some of the tables and benches in cafeteria. 

If he slowly bumped into the benches and tables harder and harder each time with a force that can leave bruises, no one would know. 

If he slammed his shoulders against the door frame, everyone was away in electrical, basically on the other side of the medbay.

And if anyone somehow found out, he could just say it was because of the dark. 

You would think that since not only he was the captain but spent months on the ship traveling to Polus, and currently returning to Earth, that he would have memorised every furniture and entrance by now. 

And if anyone would bring that up, he’s currently thinking about an excuse. 

He stood at the entrance, silent upon noticing the medbay scan’s glow outlining someone laying on it. Hesitantly, he walked closer towards the scan. The lights went back on and his breathing stopped, just for a moment. 

He got closer to the limp body. 

  
*** ~ Warning: Slight Gorey Description ~ ***

He stood over a headless body with an unbelievable amount of blood spilling out from his neck, painting the wall and ground. His eyes moved to the pair of green eyeballs on the ground within the blood on the ground. He admittedly spent too much time staring into the decapitated eyes of his friend. 

He looked back to the headless body and found his hands were gone. His elbows were still there but only slightly below it, whatever was there is gone. A blood puddle underneath it.

*** ~ End of Gore ~ ***

The body was red, and not just from the blood. His astronaut suit was red as well, and his appearance did not match with TBVG. 

Despite finding Tbh’s unmoving body, he didn’t reported it and just simply watched it. His hands were shaking and his breathing quickened up. However, he didn’t do anything but just stared at him.

He didn’t calmed himself at all. In fact, he was probably making it worse for himself by not tearing his eyes off of Tbh. 

He had no idea on how long he stood there, staring at the headless corpse. Time have ran away and left him in the dark, their laughter fading away as he laid there, all alone and limp. 

He heard rapid footsteps from behind him, slowly, he raised his head to find Meme at the entrance with TBVG next to him. His ears picking up on the faded footsteps approaching the room. 

Next thing he knows, he’s in cafeteria. 

“Socks, why were you standing over Tb’s body!” Meme screeched out, staring at Socks bewildered along with TBVG. He tried to calm down his breathing before even speaking, his mind running to try think of a reasonable explanation. 

He didn’t want to die, yet everything he has done,  or rather the lack of , will end with him alone in space. 

He froze. 

“Socks, you have to speak,” Dino snapped him back into reality. He quickly shook off the less than nice thoughts, but they stayed, lingering in the back of his mind. “I have no idea what’s going on, but you look like you very suspicious right now.” 

“I.”

“How about we start from the beginning?” Oompa suggested. His eyes moved towards him, finding him smiling nervously. 

“I was in admin for almost the entire time,” Socks spat out. He felt his heartbeat quickened, a deep pit forming in his stomach. “Until the lights went out, I noticed that almost everyone went towards electrical except one person who was staying in medbay so I went there to check on him.”

He didn’t want to be there anymore. 

“Okay, but he isn’t lying,” Laff cut in. “I have seen him at admin when I went in to do tasks.” “Same here.” Oompa raised his hand. “I was slightly scared when doing tasks.” 

“I noticed Socks just standing there, menacingly!” Blaza randomly screamed out, the only one who laughed out was Oompa. His laughter turned into one of awkwardness quickly. 

The silence that came afterwards left Socks alone to the thoughts that left him spiralled down into a hellhole he wouldn’t like seeing any of his friends fall into.

“Blaza, it’s not the time,” Laff spoke softly, disappointment clear in his voice. “Sorry.” He looked away. “In all seriousness though, I did saw him in admin. And it scared me.” 

“Alright, but why didn’t you reported Tb’s body?” 

He shakily inhaled. He only now just realised that his hand was shaking more violently now. “I was startled by the condition of his body,” He confessed. He held his hands tightly in an attempt to calm down his shaking. 

“I can believe that,” Oompa commented. “I was there when...  _ Nadwe’s body was found _ .” His voice became more quiet as he spoke. 

“How about you Meme?” Blaza quickly added, trying to change the direction of the conversation. “Blaza you were with me,” He sighed out and covered his face. 

“Okay so after we finally managed to fix lights.” Meme turned turned to glare Laff. “We headed to admin because Laff wanted to check the map and we wanted to stick together.” He looked over to find TBVG and then towards Blaza. “I noticed two heads in medbay staying there for a while and brought it up with them. Then we went to medbay.”

“Me and Meme were ahead of the two so we made it to the entrance of medbay first,” TBVG bumped in, helping Meme with explaining their side of the story. “Once we reached it, Socks kinda just...  slowly turned his head around to look at us .” 

“Socks, what was the state of Tb’s body?” Laff asked as soon as TBVG’s explanation finished. 

His hands moved to his arms, gripping it tightly. He attempted to calm down his breathing as the image creeped into his mind. 

“His head wasn’t there but they gouged his eyes out and left it there,” Socks started, staring at the table blankly. He took in a shaky breathe and shut his eyes. “His hands were no longer there. That’s the most I remember, I kinda just... spaced off while staring at his body.” 

“I can believe that, but you are still very suspicious though, Socks.” Dino stood up, almost as if to leave. He spent a warning look to him, almost as if to tell him to stay far away from him. And with that, Dino left the scene.

“Everyone be aware of Socks and stay away!” That was the first time he heard Oof spoke. He watched as his small figure ran off to follow Dino into weapons.

Oh boy,  _ did he feel the love . _

“Okay well, see you guys later!” Oompa stood up, waving at everyone like he was leaving a party of kind. “Well if you live until the next meeting that is- So uh- Good luck not dying!” He rushed out both his words and into storage. 

He felt eyes burning into his back. He couldn’t spaced off underneath the unmerciful stares of his friends, but he sure did try. He felt his body calmed down ever so slightly when the eyes left him alone. 

“Hey uh, Socks?” He looked across the table and found Laff. 

He widened his eyes and abruptly stood up, realising that he has been there for way too long. “Sorry I was just-” He raised his hands up. “I spaced off, I’m going to-” He cut himself off with a scream and fell forwards. 

He have tripped when trying to rush away from Laff. He mumbled underneath his breath and removed his leg from the bench, turning around. Footsteps quickly rushed towards him. He felt hands grabbed onto his right arm.

He hissed at the touch. “Are you alright? You look like you fell pretty hard?” He looked over and was not surprise when he saw Laff’s masked face. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Socks dismissed his friend’s concern and got up with Laff’s help. 

“Well, do you need any medical attention? ‘Cause I can patch you back up if you’re hurt, mate,” Laff offered. A smile cracked out on his face, slightly amused from his friend’s concern. “Nah, I’m fine.” Socks lightly pulled his arm out of Laff’s hands. “But I do appreciate it though.” 

“So uh,” Laff coughed out. Socks looked over and stared into the eye holes of his gas mask. “Yeah?” He responded, raising an eyebrow at him.

He didn’t mind just standing in cafeteria and talking with Laff. Although he would prefer to be alone somewhere in the ship. 

“I just wanted to let you know, I don’t think you’re the impostor,” Laff spoke, easily confusing him. “I trust you, Socks and it’ll break my heart if I found you dead so, please be careful.” 

He leaned back and stared at Laff in surprise. He laughed drily as a small smile cracked onto his face. 

“I- thank you man?” He brought a hand up to scratch his neck. “I... I honestly have no idea who to trust anymore,” He confessed, looking towards the hallway to upper engine. “But either way, be careful as well. I’ll... honestly hate myself if I don’t see you at the next meeting.” 

“Oh Jesus,” Laff chuckled out. Socks grinned just a little bit, particularly feeling the smile underneath the mask. He looked back towards Laff with a smile, he looked up and Socks felt their eyes meet. “I already was trying my best to not die but I guess I’ll have to try harder now.”

“So, see you soon?” Socks asked, tilting his head at him. Laff nodded his head. “Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” 

_ Loneliness. _

_ That can be a word used to describe for most of his childhood.  _

_ He felt as if he was robbed of a proper childhood. The closest scraps of a proper childhood he had were his friendship with Blaza in kindergarten stretching into middle school, in where he was introduced to Meme.  _

_ Did high school count as part of his childhood? Because if it did, then his childhood was a lot better than how he originally view it.  _

_ His home life was, alright. _

_ His parents did give him a roof over his head and food to eat, they paid for his school and tried to help him with his grades. However, that was only the basis. _

_ They never have any form of bonding night, almost never ate with each other and of course, emotional support.  _

_ He was left to be alone, staring out into the night sky. His mind was left to float away as he lost hours of sleep. Never once have he fell asleep to space.  _

_ He would’ve got outside and hangout with Blaza and Meme if his parents wouldn’t allow him. As if they were bad influence. So instead, he strictly stayed indoors for as long as possible. _

_ As soon as he could, he was out of his house for hours on end. He was just looking around and getting used to his neighbourhood. After meeting his new friends, he was almost always around one of them.  _

_ Loneliness.  _

_His life was anything but that after finding a group of people that he worked well with._

He walked around the ship without any direction in mind. He passed some people doing tasks in different kinds of room. He walked past Oof in o2, Dino in navigation and Laff in communication on the right. 

Socks was tempted to pop into communication and greet Laff. However, he decided to go against it. 

Despite how nice Laff was to him in cafeteria, he wasn’t really sure if Laff would appreciate him possibly interrupting something he was doing. 

Imagine if you will, that each of his friendships with everyone was a lit candle. 

All those who are no longer there, their candles are out as their lives was taken away from them so soon. So the candle still stood there, never to be lit again. ‘Joocie’,  and whoever the other impostor is , blew out the candle and grabbed it. They relit and hid that they took away the warm light in the first place. 

Everyone but Laff, _and maybe Blaza and Oompa_ , covered their candle, hiding away the light. Maybe the candle even dimmed. Who knows! Maybe they straight up blew the light out. 

Point is, he didn’t want Laff to hide away his candle. If he blew it out, he honestly wouldn’t care as long as Laff was being honest to him. It’ll hurt yes, but currently Laff was the only one who has been nice to him. 

He jumped in storage upon hearing an alarming blasting into his ears with a red light flashing repeatedly, a holographic screen popped up in front of him telling him to go to reactor. 

He decided to actually go to reactor this time, so he just ran forwards as fast as he could.  
  


While lights honestly didn’t matter as much, reactor was life endangering. Not only would they be stuck in space if reactor wasn’t fix, but potentially they could straight up die. 

When he reached there, he looked around to see if anyone was fixing it. He calmed down upon seeing Blaza walking towards the bottom. He ran upwards to fix reactor. He took off his gloves and placed his hands onto the scanner. 

His free hand clutched the gloves tightly upon noticing that the reactor was still going off. He looked over to find Blaza on the opposite side of him. “Take off your gloves, remember!” He yelled towards him just in case Blaza forgot and turned back.

His breathing slightly picked up and he began rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Socks froze upon hearing a metal plate slamming against the ground. 

What was-?

_ They were on the hill again, stargazing, or was it the same night? Who knows, memories crash and suddenly everything is beyond recognition. _

_ Honestly though, he didn’t care.  _

_ The one thing he was focusing on, was that he was surrounded. He was surrounded by all his friends who left a tingly, warm feeling his his chest.  _

_ Meme was laughing. It wasn’t his usual hysteria, maniac laughter but rather the more calm laughter than he displayed only with them. _

_ They were all laughing actually, Meme’s laughter was just more dominating. It stood out.  _

_ He can’t remember why they’re laughing, but he knows it was because of something good if the warm of the memory tells him anything. _

The red blaring lights were gone and the alarms stopped. 

Why did it stop? It clearly wasn’t fixed as they were in cafeteria. However, it wasn’t just straight up silence as Meme’s maniac laughter echoed throughout the room. 

“I caught you!  Again! ” He wheezed out, covering his face and shaking it rapidly. “Oh my god, were you panicking when Juicy got thrown out?”

“What-” Socks looked at Meme with confused, narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Socks are you stupid?” Blaza’s question caught him off guard. He turned to stare at him with a bewildered look. He pointed at a finger at Blaza and confusedly yelled out, “You were in reactor with me?”

That just caused Meme it laugh harder. “Oh my god. You are  bad at impersonating Socks. Blaza was in locked in upper engine! We met there and and rushed into reactor,” He explained between laughter

Socks froze at hearing those words. He looked over to Blaza slowly as realisation hit him. 

_ Blaza _ is the other impostor. 

_ “So I have this golden coin.”  _

_ Everyone immediately laughed out at those words. He looked over and as expected, Blaza had taken out a golden coin.  _

_ “Do you always just carry that everywhere?” He asked, quizzed by how his friend always managed to have one on him. Blaza grinned, his chest puffing out a bit. “Of course! Who knows when an important decision needs to be made?”  _

_“Because where we’re getting lunch is important,” Oof commented. “I mean, clearly!” Blaza threw his hands up. “You guys were just arguing about it.”_

_ Laff cracked up at that, laughing out. “Oh my goodness...” “Welp, what are you waiting for?” TBVG questioned, leaning closer with a grin.  _

_ “Flip.” _

_“T_ he. _”_

“ Coin. ”

_ He laughed out as a dumb idea hit him. He opened up a hand and balled up a fist with the other then lightly smacked it repeatedly as he chanted, “Flip the coin. Flip the coin.”  _

_With the obvious intelligent the group displayed, they joined in on the chanting, which caused some of them to break into laughter as they chanted._

_ Blaza grinned. He raised his hand to show off the coin, light shinning off of it.  _

_ That coin is surprisingly well taken care of, but then again it was  _ the _ coin.  _

_ “And it will decide your fate.”  _

He grinned at Socks.

He knew what Socks knew, and he knows that Socks isn’t going to make it out alive.

Making eye contact with him, it almost felt like he was telling Socks to give up and give into his fate, to make it easier for him to kill off the rest of his friends. 

Socks broke eye contact to look back to Meme. 

“I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about.” He had no idea where to take this, Meme clearly would trust Blaza over him. Why wouldn’t he? “I was literally just trying to fix reactor.”

Should he accuse Blaza? Should he explain what he saw? Should he tell them what he heard? Should he just just tell the truth or should he just straight up lie?

Why did he.. why did he even consider  lying ?

“TBVG’s body was literally right behind you! There’s no way you wouldn’t noticed.” Meme glared at him. The smile on his face made it seemed malicious. 

Socks widened his eyes. 

Blaza had to have killed TBVG. The sound of the metal plate opening and closing must’ve been Meme meant by venting.  Blaza vented into upper engine . There was no way he locked himself in upper engine so he must’ve done that after TBVG walked into reactor. 

“I heard a vent opening and shutting-!” 

“Oh sure, and Blaza was with you in reactor,” Meme cut him off. 

“Meme God will you let me speak!” Socks shot a glare at Meme. 

He knew Meme wouldn’t stand down now, especially since he truly thinks that he is the impostor. 

“No, because you’ll just waste time trying to lie your way out. It happened last time and I won’t let it happen again!” 

“Can we at least get Blaza to confirm your statement, Meme God?” Laff jumped in. Socks appreciated the attempt, he truly did, but he knew that was most likely what Blaza wanted in order to get him out. “I was in medbay, picking out the thing when reactor went off. So I ran towards it but got stuck in upper engine.” 

“Sorry Socks, but it sure does look like you’re the impostor here,” Dino commented. “I met up with Oompa and Laff in the hallway of electrical, going to reactor.” 

Socks froze.

“Wait, what happened to Oof?” He hesitantly asked out, frowning as he looked over the group. Meme scoffed and once again, Socks felt the eye roll. “Wouldn’t you know?”

“I literally don’t!” Socks threw his hands up, looking towards Meme. “The last time I saw Oof was in o2! And that was before he reactor went off!”

“Did you at least do any task?” Dino asked him calmly. Socks immediately froze up at the question as realisation hit him. 

Meme laughed out maniacally. 

“Get him out!  _ Get him out! _ ” 

_ Socks. _

_ That wasn’t his birth name.  _

_ Was he made fun of for changing his name? Not really, people could honestly care less. Unless his friends’ light teasing counted.  _

_ Why did he do it? _

_ He just simply wasn’t fond of his birth name, add to the fact he also wasn’t the biggest fan of his parents.  _

_ It was a nickname given to him because of his bright, rainbow socks. Creative, yeah he knows, that’s what he told his friends.  _

_ Moving past that however, he did liked the nickname given to him, which was obvious as he later changed his name to it.  _

_ He finds fondness and comfort in his socks as pathetic as it sounds. It was given to him by his parents at a young age, he held onto it tightly, viewing it as the only form of affection from his parents. He cling onto for as long as possible.  _

_ His friends took notice and bought socks for him, which he held onto it for as long as he could.  _

_Space was a form of escape for him, and socks were forms of affection. And his friends simply enforced both his love for space and socks._

As he was dragged to the airlock, he quickly gave up hope. He slumped down and became limp in Blaza and Meme’s hold, which caught them off guard if their yelps said anything. He space off and just thought about his life, his decisions and his friends. 

He laughed bitterly at that. He shut his eyes, his torso shaking as he held back the rest of his laughter. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling blankly.

His friends who were going to kill him. 

A smile cracked out at that thought. 

He thought back to when he was a young boy, staring off into space. He remembered feeling a freezing cold throughout his entire body. Then he compared it the boiling hot he occasionally felt throughout his time boarding the ship to home. 

He didn’t know which he preferred. Both of them were unbearably painful. With more thought put into it however, he quickly decided he preferred succumbing to a freezing death.

At least then, he wouldn’t have to see his friends’ dead bodies. He wouldn’t feel the need to explain himself to his friends. He wouldn’t feel like his friends genuinely wanted him dead.

But it wasn’t strictly his friends’ fault, he acknowledges. 

He separated himself from everyone after they found Joocie to be the impostor. He knew it was to avoid having his trust that was already implemented in them to be shatter, but he really did not think how it came off to them. Add to the fact he just, stood over bodies probably did not help him in any case. 

Just a feeling. 

He knew that they made it to the airlock after hearing some button pressing followed by the sound of a door sliding opened. 

Just like with ‘Joocie’, he was thrown in there roughly. He mumbled a curse underneath his breath and sat up. His eyes immediately laced into the galaxy visible. The frame of it was metal with a glass middle. 

He didn’t exactly knew why they made it like that but he didn’t mind. 

In fact, he quite like that fact that this will be the last thing he sees before he die. Some might say he was also, in fact, content. He was content with how he’ll die, alone, floating in space.

He laughed out and covered his face. 

It was a bit twisted, that this reminded him of the sleepless nights, in which he’d look out into space. 

He laughed more, louder and harder this time. His hands moved to grab the size of his stomach, he leaned forwards, closer to his knees. He felt tears formed in his eyes and did nothing to stop them.

Why was it so funny to him? 

He couldn’t be bothered to figure out why because _he_ _ ’s going to die .  _

So instead, he laughed. He let out all the stress, all the grief and all the hurt out in a laughter. He laid onto his sides, crawling in on himself.

He remembers only laughing this hard with his friends. They made him cackled until his face hurt, made jokes that left his stomach an empty pit. They were funny people who left him breathless with each joke.

And now here he was, laughing just as hard as then, maybe even more, because _he_ _ is going to die . Oh my god, my friends are going to kill me- _

Despite all the laughter, he did not feel any form of joy. 

The tears streaming down from his eyes caused him to choke out once or twice. Quickly, he began sobbing.

He covered his eyes and obsessively rubbed them, almost like an attempt to stop himself from crying. His smile cracking out laughter still remained, mixing with his sobbing. 

He couldn’t hear anything anymore. 

It was just him, in an airlock, laughing and crying as he wait to be shot out into space  and die by his friends’ hands. 

The more he laid there, tiring himself with his nonsensical laughter and tears, the more open he was to his death. 

It was... _fitting_ , in a way. 

_ When he was a younger, he always wanted to be an astronaut. _

_ When he was a teenager, he began rethinking of his future because of his friends.  _

Now he’s in a spaceship, worsening as his friends died off one by one. The warmth became a fiery pit of hell and now that he’s in an airlock, content with his death, the cold came rushing back. It embraced the crying, laughing mess he became, saying nothing as it rubbed circles into his back and plant kisses onto his scalp.

A motherly touch that his own mom have never gave him, the touch reminded him so, so much of his friends’, specifically Tb. 

The touch felt like it should’ve been warm, but he was freezing. He felt so cold, his body shaking violently, especially his hands. Through the blurry tears, he swore his hands were becoming blue.

He threw his head back and laughed out. 

_ He thinks he knows why it was so funny to him. _

He suddenly felt wind rushed around him and just as sudden as it happened, it disappeared. His body grew colder, his teeth clattering against each other and his tears hardening. It hurt to cry but he didn’t stopped. 

The tears floated away from his eyes, making the sight so much more clearer. 

_ It was because for so long, he couldn’t decide between staying on Earth with his friends or adventuring out into space. _

The galaxy was littered with stars, all shinning with different brightness and colours, cold colours ranging from light blue to light purple dusting it.Ironically enough, most of the stars’ colour were warm. However, he felt the opposite of it, he felt like he was on the verge of death. 

He probably should’ve die as soon as he was ejected, but it seems that whatever god is out there wanted him to look at the stars, _one_ ,  _las **t**_ , **_time_** . 

_So his friends made the choice for him._

He laughed and smiled softly, it was a genuine one, full of content and joy. It was the same smile he had when he was told of his mission to Polus with his friends. 

_When he was a little boy, he always wanted to go to space._

_And in a twisted way, his friends made it come true._


End file.
